To Know You Is To Love You
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: After a strange flash of light blinds her Starfire finds herself face to face with a Robin who is not her own. Surrounded by ghosts and strangers she waits for her friends to bring her home, before she will not wish to part with this new Robin and his friends.
1. A Beautiful Stranger

To be honest this whole thing got started when I started looking for images of Starfire done in the Young Justice art style. I found some interesting images, a few good ones of Raven, but mostly a few Starfire and Robin images. I, like many YJ fans, watched Teen Titians first, and likely enjoyed it. Now I did think the show was a bit too comical at times, and should have gone on one more season, but I though Starfire and Robin were cute. I am a sucker for fluff sometimes I admit it, happy now? Anyway after thinking about those crossover pics this came to me. Starfire's unique speech patterns remain intact because I like them, in the comics she is slow on slang but otherwise sounds pretty normal. Since this is the first time writing to either show the plot is not ubber complicated here, it's more character driven.

The timeframe, for those who care, would be after 'Trouble in Tokyo' for Starfire, and before Wally finds out who Robin is for everyone else. Now I have never seen in show when Wally was told all of this, however I would assume roughly half way through the series, or after 'Frontline'. I have the comic scan and it shows Robin removing his mask and shocking the Hell out of KF in a flashback/vision like scene. For those of you who have never seen the TT movie it means Robin and Starfire are a new couple, though they have been dancing around each other for a while. Hope that puts everything straight in your heads.

**WarNinGs**: Somewhat OOC, Slightly AU, Crossover with Teen Titian's Starfire, Not a StarfireXRobin fic.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Teen Titians or Young Justice, if I did I would be much richer, and Young Justice would go on to at least a season was typed up for my own amusement, and shared in the hopes it would amuse others.

**Aishi Say**

"_I looked into your eyes_

_And my world came tumbling down…"_

The first two lines of Madonna's 'Beautiful Stranger', it will make sense by the end, promise.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Starfire lowered her arm, blinking away the aftereffects of the strange flash that had momentarily blinded her. Looking around as her vision cleared she frowned not recognizing the area she was hovering over. Spotting a Ferris Wheel the young alien landed with a sad sigh, chin in her hands, thoughts drifting to Robin. She could use some of his softly spoken encouragement and one of his gentle reassuring smiles just then. Her thoughts were nosily interrupted by numerous explosions nearby, the ground below was dotted with them. Crying out the alien drove from the seat, watching the flaming wheel cave in on itself as it fell and burned. The sounds of battle drew her attention from the destroyed ride, taking off to join the fight on instinct. Unknown, mostly red humanoid machines littered the ground in various sized pieces of smoking debris, a handful still engaged in battle. An almost familiar bladed disk hit one before more followed, the remaining machines falling to the ground in sparking pieces. Landing slowly green eyes squinted so see through the smoke, looking for more robots or those who had destroyed them. Catching sight of a figure she watched it kneel down to examine one of the mostly intact machines. Walking forward slowly she blinked pausing, recognizing the silhouette in the clearing smoke, "Robin?"

The red and black look was new but she knew it was Robin, she would always know him. She could tell from his expression he was confused, the cord attaching his glove to the fallen robot forgotten. Relived he was alright, if not confused by his sudden change of attire, she smiled. Opening her mouth to greet him properly she cried out when he cried out in pain and surprise as he jumped away from the machine, too late to avoid the shock entirely. Darting forward she steadied her friend knowing full well electricity hurt, even those as mighty Superman were not immune. Robin sighed collapsing against her, not sure who she was, but not the lest bit afraid of her. Starfire took Robin in her arms, biting her lip for a moment as she closed her eyes. Tightening her grip slightly she reminded herself he would be alright, he was always alright.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Superboy turned his head, glaring at the cry of pain he had come to learn too well for his liking, "Robin?" With a savage growl of anger and frustration he brought his fists down on the offending machine he had been fighting. -_M'gann?_-

-_Robin, I know._- M'gann answered, while her hearing was not nearly as good as Superboy's her mental powers made up for it in this case.

-_Can you see him?- _Superboy continued not surprised her powers alerted her to her friend's pain, they were close, but so was he and Robin. Kid Flash flirted but he had come to accept it as not threatening, Robin was just being friendly to her as he was with all the others.

-_There's too much smoke blowing around._- M'gann answered sounding a little worried, hovering she wished her human friends were not so fragile of body.

-_Ow. Why do we let him go off all alone again?_- Kid Flash asked as he pulled his goggles from his face and looked around, they sure had made a mess with someone's expensive new toys.

-_We __**let **__him do nothing, we were all separate.- _Aqualad reminded his well meaning but not always fully thinking teammate, while reminding himself despite Robin's lack of powers he was still formidable.

-_Kaldur's right, besides it is what he dose.- _M'gann was thankful for Kaldur and his calm logic, it helped balance some of the more impulsive reaction of the team.

-_Probably got shocked playing hacker.- _Kid Flash joked hoping the fact M'gann was so calm was because Rodin was alright, he did not like the thought of his best friend being anything but.

-_He is unconscious so that is likely.-_ M'gann agreed, spotting Kid Flash as he replaced his goggles which likely had needed cleaned.

-_M'gann, you and Superboy go retrieve our friend, Kid Flash and I will make sure the last of these machines are all down.-_ Kaldur instructed as he swept some dirt off his chest, the team needed to move out, even more so if Robin had been hurt.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

M'gann spotted an orange skinned red head holding Robin, why she was unsure. The familiar battle cry of Superboy drew her attention from the other female the same moment it drew the stranger's to him. Green eyes glowed for a moment before twin beams shot out, hitting Superboy square in the chest with enough force to send him to the ground. Feeling some of what Superboy often did when his friends were threatened she blasted her back, momentarily forgetting about her fallen friend. She watched Robin fall when he was dropped, the strange female knocked back by her impulsive attack. Green eyes burned with energy as she looked up at her, teeth bared reminding her of Superboy. -_Conner?-_

-_She's tougher then she looks.- _Superboy commented getting to his feet, eyeing the female, she did not look happy but she also did not look hurt.

-_Agreed, thoughts?-_ Normally she would ask Robin but that was impossible right now, and she was sure Kaldur would order them to retrieve Robin once again.

Superboy smirked at the prospect of a good fight, he was not sure if she had hurt his friend or not but it didn't matter to him just then. -_Take her down, get our friend, and sort it all out later.-_

M'gann frowned, thinking that over as Superboy slowly got back to his feet ready for a fight, green stare focused back on him. -_It might be our only choice.-_

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Starfire narrowed her glowing eyes at the strange man who had charged her, his normal clothing adding to his oddness. Robin lay where she had dropped him, ignored by the male whose dark eyes were focused on her with their own glare. Eyes blazing she charged her hands as well, ready for a fight and seeing the male wanted to give her nothing less. She did not care who these strangers were, they would not lay a hand on her friend. Blasting the male away again she turned meeting red with green, righteous furry she had in spades.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Kid Flash paused listening to blasts confused for a moment, had they missed that many? Frowning he blinked when he 'heard' M'gann call for help, not freaking out but still in need. Taking off again he froze with a blink at cratered earth, not made by the machines in any way. A strange purple clad red head hover above one of them, turning to face him he noted the glowing green eyes and orange tinted skin. "Um…hi?" A little wave was met with a questioning look and a tilt of her head, she did not look all that threatening staring at him. Crying out when red hit her causing her to fall at his feet and stay there, looking up at M'gann he was confused by the aggressive move, "Dude?"

"She hurt Robin," Superboy muttered as he walked up to the trio of red heads, Robin's limp from in his large arms.

"We can't be sure of that," M'gann reminded her fellow alien rubbing her right arm, the green eyed female did not go down easy.

"Alright, she was _kidnapping _Robin," Superboy corrected as if it mattered what she had been doing to their friend really.

"Well…that she _might_ have been doing," M'gann allowed, she had been found holding him so she had either been planning to take him somewhere, or something that could have ended much worst.

"Might have?" Superboy asked, clearly annoyed with M'gann's need to be so precise about their defeated foe.

"Look guys fight about it later huh? We gotta go," Kid Flash reminded them taking Robin from Superboy, getting a blink from the clone. Looking down at his injured friend he shook his head at him '_So reckless, you aren't Superboy you know?'_

"Did we get them all?" M'gann asked not hearing any more fighting, or any calls from Kaldur indicating he was in trouble.

"Yep," Kid Flash answered since he had only come after them once he was sure Kaldur would not need him. "M'gann why don't you grab your fellow inhumanly colored red haired beauty and we can jet?"

M'gann smiled at her friend's teasing, ignoring Superboy's slight frown, Wally's flirting was not always so forward. "Go on, we'll be right behind you."

"M'gann?" Superboy asked not sure if she wanted to talk, or possibly hide the fact she had been hurt as well.

"I'll be just fine but thanks for worrying," M'gann smiled as she kissed his cheek careful of her fellow red head. "Come on, we could all use some sleep after last week."

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Batman frowned at the monitor he had been using, "Hurt how?" Black Canary was in charge of training and he knew his adopted son's skill. If he had been hurt it would have to have been during a mission, a downside to having no actual superpowers.

"Power overload," Black Canary answered calmly, the League were use to Batman so it was not easy to be intimidated when he simply frowned in thought, unlike the masses.

"hmm…," Batman responded as his mind went over various ways such a thing could happen.

"He's fine, just sleeping," Black Canary assured her friend, knowing as a father and as a mentor he had to be worrying about Robin. "The girl they brought back is in rougher shape though."

"Girl?" Batman could not help a little of his surprise showing through his clam mask, Robin was too young to be bringing home girls.

Black Canary choose to outwardly ignore the little slip, parents always worried so when their kids grew up. "Orange tinted skin, red hair, green energy attacks. J'onn might know her race, or Shayera , but she's a little busy right now."

The description did not sound familiar to him so he ignored it for the moment, "Why did they bring her back with them? Was she injured as well?"

"Not exactly," Back Canary answered wishing she had more answers for him. "It seems she had Robin when Superboy and M'gann engaged her. Since his glove was damaged it was likely damaged by one of the robots and not her."

"Logical," Batman agreed, laser damage was not easily confused with a blow out due to a power overload with energy attacks.

"I try," Black Canary said with a little smirk. "Superboy and M'gann are a little banged up but alright really. Aqualad and Kid Flash did not engage her in combat."

"I see," Batman said with an absent nod, Superboy still needed some work on his temper where his friends were involved.

"I am sure you will want to handle the interrogations," No one could run an interrogation like their Batman.

"Yes," Batman said since Black Canary's comment had not sounded like a question.

"Well, they'll all be sleep until mourning so I see no reason to rush on over," Between the training and the fighting the kids were understandably worn out. She had to admit they were getting pretty good, and Superboy was learning to curb his temper until something hurt a friend.

Batman considered that for a moment before nodding, she was not in charge of their training for nothing, "Thank you."

Black Canary smiled at those words, very few outside of the League were likely to hear them spoken so honestly, he was a businessman after all. "Don't worry Bruce he'll be just fine. He's got loyal friends and a good head on his shoulders, just like his old man."

Bruce allowed himself a slight smirk at the teasing before he returned his neutral expression, "I'll be there before dawn."

Black Canary mockingly sighed as she flicked her hair, "Of course you will. I'll see you soon then."

"Yes, you will," Batman agreed before terminating the link, it was time to get to work.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Bruce frowned at the damaged glove, it was not like Dick to be so careless. He assumed the strange girl had distracted him but still, she would hardly be the first alien he had met. Setting the damaged glove back down he turned to its owner. Robin was peacefully still, undamaged glove and utility belt had been removed before he had been tucked in. Black Canary really was a softie under her Punk demeanor, as many of the good ones were once you got to know them. Stroking Robin's cheek he smiled fondly at his adopted son. In his line of work a normal family was out of the question, but he had still taken the boy in. A natural it had not taken long to realize the boy would do great things, the hard part was standing back and letting him. He had never excepted to be challenged but Robin had proven correct, these kids could do great things on their own, though he still worried for his ward. When Robin sighed softly he removed his gloved hand not wishing to disturb his sleep. "Knew you could be a sap if no one was watching," Black Canary cooed from the doorway with a smug grin.

Batman turned with a half heart glare, "It happens now and then."

"We can't all be living machines," The blonde teased before letting him off the hook, "You going to work on the glove?"

"He needs his rest, and I do not care to," Batman answered turning back to Robin as he did so, their talking had not disturbed him.

Black Canary nodded even though he could not see her, "Well, I'll leave you to it."

"The others?" Batman asked stopping the blonde's departure for a moment longer.

"All tucked in. The computers are already running scans on our guest, just to make sure she isn't carrying anything." Black Canary answered an unasked question with the asked one knowing her fellow black wearing badass.

"That would be…inconvenient," Batman agreed, not really wanting to think about alien bugs or intentional biological attacks just then.

"Just a bit, happy hunting," She said as she turned and walked off, no questions or comments stopping her this time.

Batman took the damage glove with a determined frown, "Always."

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Robin moaned, right hand moving to cover his face, "Ow.'

"Yeah, you OK?" Kid Flash asked frowning at the slight red marks on Robin's arm left from the burned out glove.

Robin turned his head at the familiar voice more then the question, green eyes looked a little worried but his friend did worry about his friends, "Stiff but not too bad. The others?'

Kid Flash was not surprised but he was relived to hear his friend's voice, tried but not stressed with pain, "A few bruises and the like. Did she hurt you?" He did not specify which she he meant, it really did not have to be said. The hot inhumanly colored red head they knew, or the hot inhumanly colored red head they did not.

"She, no…why?" Robin was still not entirely awake, but he could guess where this conversation was going.

Kid Flash knew that suppositious look, wishing he was so good at reading people, even first thing in the morning, "Oh, no reason."

"KF?" Robin asked tone a bit of a snap, everything hurt just enough to be annoying and so his humor was not as light as usual.

Kid Flash sighed softly but did not take the snap personally, his friend had to be smarting a little, "Well, Superboy kindda made a few craters with her."

Robin blinked, a few was more then any normal human would be able to take, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine…I think," Kid Flash answered not surprised Robin was concerned for the stranger who had not hurt him, at least not then.

Robin sat up slowly before stretching, he was just stiff enough to make everything annoying but he had woken up in worst shape, "You worried?"

Kid Flash relaxed when Robin flashed him a slightly impish smile as he teased him gently about waking up to find him playing vigil. "Just a little. Boy Wonder or not you are lacking in the superpower department."

Robin shrugged, not concerned with that limitation, "Never stopped Batman."

"This is true," Kid Flash agreed with a nod as he stood, "But you are still a kid man, don't go trying to grow up too fast." To emphasize his point the gently ruffled soft black hair, smiling at the soft chuckle, nothing made his day like getting a laugh from a friend.

Robin smiled up at this taller friend, as aloof as he could come off now and then he knew Wally was a true friend, "Like you'd let me."

"Never ever," Kid Flash assured him, meaning it even if he was grinning as he said it, "So wanna go say Hi to the new orange skinned lady?" Knowing his friend was alright his curiosity about her was peaking again, and he knew Robin was almost as bad as he was, he was just way better about not getting caught snooping.

Robin thought about the question for a moment before shrugging, "Couldn't hurt."

"It might if she doesn't speak Earthling," Kid Flash reminded him, so far they had not had that problem, but it was bound to come up at least once in their line of work.

Robin curled his fingers near his chin for a moment before looking up grinning, "Only one way to find out."

Kid Flash returned his grin, hands on is shoulders, "Have I told you I _love _the way you think today?"

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Starfire sat up, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked around the cell she found herself in. She remembered catching Robin before being attacked by two strangers, clearly she had lost. Their intentions had not been clear but she would not be surprised if Robin woke up in a cell as well. Looking down she inspected that state of her clothing since her body was sore but not badly damaged. A tear had been made in her shirt but it showed little, her skirt and boosts were mostly intact, her arm guards as well. Fingering the tear she wonder how Robin would react to it. He had always been a gentleman towards her, but he was still a teenage male, and he did care for her. Green stare looked up when she heard voices coming closer, not surprised since she was in a cell after all. The alien princess remained seated with her legs folded on the cot, blinking when she saw it was Kid Flash and Robin. Relieved her friends had appeared to be alright she got to her feet, still unsure what was going on. Surely if the strangers were another Titan team, or the like, they would release her soon as well. Kid Flash gestured at her and she just stared at Robin, confused by his lack of recognition. She knew his expressions so well and he was curious rather then relieved his friend was alright, or assuring her she would be free soon. Frowning slightly she rubbed her sore arm, confused and feeling so very much alone.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

And so ends Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be picking up right after this scene, yeah for Robin and Starfire fans. Now that being said this Robin and Starfire will not be hooking up, though they do grow close. Dick does seem to bond quickly with teammates in this series, remember how protective he was of Superboy when the League showed up? on a side note happy Birthday to me!


	2. And Everybody Knows

First off sorry for the long wait, I can be so writer blocked sometimes, stupid life and Secondly thank you all for your kind words, glad you like the fic so far. I was a little worried about my Starfire, she's in Chapter 2 a lot more. I will have to do one where Starfire and Robin hook up Fanfic Lover, I do like this pairing. This chapter has a lot of interaction but no real plot, did Chapter 1 really have one either? Right now I am looking at making this 4 chapters with a Chapter 5 epilogue kindda thing, thoughts? Any ideas for other cross over fics you'd like to read can be left in a review, if I think I can make it work then I will give it a go. I have Chapter 3 done but if anyone wants scenes with the Titans please let me know. Alright enough of my ramblings.

**WarNinGs**: Somewhat OOC, Slightly AU, Crossover with Teen Titian's Starfire, Not a StarfireXRobin fic.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Teen Titians or Young Justice, if I did I would be much richer, and Young Justice would go on to at least a season was typed up for my own amusement, and shared in the hopes it would amuse others.

**Aishi Say**

"_To know you is to love youYou're everywhere I goAnd everybody knows…"_

More from Madonna's 'Beautiful Stranger', brain dead moment so just go with it.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

"Tada!" Kid Flash said gesturing at the standing girl, "Harmless lookin' huh?" He did not turn to look at her, but he did frown at Robin's confused expression.

Robin ignored his friend's comment as he watched the girl's face as he had been trained to. She had looked relieved for a moment before looking so sad. He was confused by how those sad eyes effected him, did he had a soft spot for imprisoned aliens he was not aware of? Thinking back he frowned even deeper in thought, "You used my name…how?"

Kid Flash turned to blink at the girl, before staring at his friend not sure which name he meant. The idea some stranger could know Robin's real name when he did not upset him. The strange girl had looked up at the question, before pointing at the R on Robin's chest. Relaxing when it turned out to be his working name he smiled, "You are kindda famous dude."

"No," Robin protested with a shake of his head, "You said it like you knew me, who are you?" It did not make any sense but he knew tones, hers had been familiar not just friendly.

Starfire closed her eyes whishing she could collapse and cry, she was forgotten, a fate worst then slavery had been. A thought crossed her mind that cheered her slightly, perhaps this was simply the past? She had been sent to the near future so it was not imposable that the reverse could have happened this time. Opening her eyes she meet his as best she could when she could not see them, "Starfire."

"Well she can talk," Kid Flash observed since she had clearly understood them, it was nice to know they could understand the words that came out of her mouth as well.

Robin frowned at Kid Flash, he sounded just a little annoyed, and he assumed it was about his name, he felt a pang of guilt over not being able to tell Wally anything personal. He trusted Wally, but Bruce had made it very clear he was risking both their identities, their lives, "She can understand us so it does make sense."

Kid Flash shrugged, annoyance fading as Robin stopped staring at her like he was trying to see something that may or may not be there. "Aliens man, they do seem to like you." After Superboy had stopped trying to kill them he and Robin had gotten along rather well, as did he and M'gann, he was just too adorable to hate on.

Robin smirked as he crossed his arms, feeling a little strange being in costume without his gloves, "Maybe because I'm nice to them?"

"Hey!? I'm nice!" Kid Flash protested raising his arms at his friend, turning to Starfire he asked, "What do you think Star Cutie?" Starfire tilted her head with a blink, she had only met Kid Flash a few times, but he had seemed agreeable so she nodded. "She loves me."

Robin rolled his eyes at the madly grinning red head, but that was why he liked him so much, "Then she'll get your name right."

"Harsh," Kid Flash shot back, grin gone, his name was not that hard really, seriously what was wrong with people?

"True," Robin reminded his friend, knowing he was a bit like Red Arrow with the whole name thing. Though it was a bit reversed since Speedy was now Red Arrow, and Kid Flash had always associated himself with the Flash.

"Kid Flash," Starfire supplied, not sure why some former sidekicks named themselves after their hero mentors while others did not. She had learned a robin was a bird, as well as a famous thief and hero from some story. While a bat was a furry flying thing of no relation to either the bird or the story, it was a little confusing.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheered fist in the air, it always felt good to be recognized, it was even better when it was a alien.

Starfire smiled a little at the grinning youth who reminded her so of a happy Beast Boy, he even seemed to say dude when Beast Boy would. Glancing at Robin she noted his thinking frown and wondered what he was so focused on, his friend seemed completely free of dark thoughts just then. Fidgeting a little she wished she had some sign her Robin was still with her. '_Robin._'

"You were trying to help me weren't you?" Robin asked ignoring Kid Flash, who was now looking at them confused. Starfire looked up at him, but did not answer so he continued. "That is why you fought with Superboy and Miss Martian, you didn't know they were my friends."

Starfire walk up to the faint felid, hands folded before her, only the Robin she knew could inspire such loyalty. "I am also your friend Robin."

"Dude?!" Kid Flash gaped, not sure if was the fact she had said more then two words in English, or if was what she said that shocked him more. You did not forgot to mention friends that looked like that, though it would explain why aliens and clones never threw his best friend.

Starfire flatten her right palm against the field, it did not hurt so she left it there, "I am relived you are well. I am also sorry about engaging your friends in combat, they gave me no choice."

Robin studied the girl who called herself Starfire confused by her, but not seeing any of the signs of deceit he had been taught to watch for. Walking up to the field he glanced at her hand, before smiling a slight but sincere smile, "Thank you."

Starfire beamed at the gentle smile, he could be so very kind, "My pleasure."

"Umm, I hate to ruin this touching Hallmark moment, but the lady is mental," Kid Flash cut in not entirely sure what was going on again.

"What is a Hallmark, and why does it require a moment?" Starfire asked lowering her hand, she had heard that expression before but had not had the opportunity to ask then.

Kid Flash blinked at her, clearly this alien had never heard of TV, unlike their little M'gann, "Aliens."

"Lay off KF," Robin ordered, not sure why Kid Flash seemed intent on not trusting Starfire, despite the fact she had given them no reason not to.

"Dude, we do not know her," Kid Flash drawled, annoyed with being snapped at, would a little of Batman's lack a trust kill him right now?

"So?" Robin retorted, they had adopted Superboy and he was a science experiment they knew little about. He had even helped his creators try and clone then eliminate them until he had switched sides.

"_So_?!" Kid flash repeated, throwing up his arms in frustration, "So the fact some alien chick claims to know you, yet we don't know her, is fine now?"

"She's harmless KF," Robin assured his emotional friend trying to soothe him, relieved Starfire was staying out of it.

"Please, friends do not fight?" Starfire interrupted use to this sort of thing, "I have met both of you, just not yet."

Kid Flash frowned not entirely sure what to make of that, "So it's a Back to the Future moment now?"

Starfire tried to remember where she had heard of that when Robin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, left shoulder resting against the field separating them, "Robin?"

"You OK man?" Kid Flash asked worried about his younger friend, him leaning on something like that meant something was wrong, had to be.

Robin waved dismissively at the question, at least the fighting had stopped, "Yeah, just my head."

"You sure?" Kid Flash pressed, ready to dart forward and steady him if needed, even Superman could wear himself out.

"I'm alright KF, Starfire, really," Robin assured them both as he straightened, feeling a little better.

Kid Flash noted Starfire's worried expression and decided to just trust Robin, he knew his friend trusted him enough to tell him the truth, "How?"

Starfire turned her attention to Kid Flash when he asked how, assuming he meant how they knew each other. Since it was something she knew Robin would also want to know, and wanted Kid Flash to trust her, she decided to simply answer. "We are Teen Titians."

"The who now?" Kid Flash asked, he could guess but he was still half focused on Robin.

"Must be a team like ours," Robin assumed since it sounded right, surly there were other former sidekicks who wanted to make a name form themselves, and prove they could join the League someday.

Kid Flash nodded in agreement, Starfire did not contradict him so it was a safe bet, "Then why not recognize Supes and M'gann?" If she was from the future, and knew Robin as Robin and not the next Batman, then the rest of their team should ring bells, not just him and Robin.

"They are not in the Titans?" Robin speculated, perhaps she was from a different Earth and not so much the future, it could happen in their line of work.

"We didn't free Supes?" Kid Flash asked, tone indicating his distress at that thought, parallel Earths and all that not even registering fully yet.

"Maybe he doesn't exist?" It was not a thought Robin liked himself, but experiments failed, or were never even performed.

"_Not_ thinking that!" Kid Flash sated vehemently, sure Supes could be moody but he was one of them, he was not just some experiment to them.

"Agreed. So these Teen Titans protect people?" Robin asked more then ready to change the subject, he was also curious about the Titans.

"Oh yes!" Starfire answered more then happy to tell her friends about her friends, "You are a wonderful leader!"

"Fangirl," Kid Flash teased in Robin's ear, getting an elbow to the ribs from Robin, and a blink from Starfire.

"I'm not the leader," Robin informed her, even if it seemed to be agreed on he would fill that role someday.

Starfire blinked at him confused, he had been the leader since they had teamed up, she did not understand, "But…?"

"I'm only thirteen," Robin answered her not completed question, it was one of the reason he was not the leader yet.

"Thirteen," Starfire repeated understanding why that could be a hindrance on Earth, "You are still Robin."

"She's got you there Rob," Kid Flash teased patting his shoulder, deciding she was alright after all, "So now what?"

"We let her out," Robin answered use to Kid Flash touching him, he was physical guy, it was only distracting or annoying now and then.

Kid Flash stepped back, hands up, "Umm Rob, I'm pretty sure Daddy Bats would have something to say about that."

"Very good Kid Flash, Robin," Batman ignored Kid Flash jumping a little at his suddenly announced presence, Robin not even turning as he stopped behind him.

"Batman," Starfire gasped softly, just staring at the black clad man standing there frowning at her, Robin's father.

Robin just turned, knowing Batman had to have been watching them someway or the other, it was what he did. Batman knew that determined look, his son was one Hell of a loyal friend, "She will remain where she is until Manhunter can assure us she is not threat."

Robin turned to look over his shoulder for a moment, before turning to face Batman again, "But she…"

Batman placed his hands on Robin's shoulders silencing him mid protest, "Once he talks to her, and proves you are right, she will be released with our thanks. I will not endanger the Team."

Robin sighed as he nodded in submission, ungloved hands resting on dark gloves, "I'm sorry."

Batman watched his son knowing Kid Flash would not say a word if he asked him not to, orders were not needed since the red head was Robin's friend. "Don't be, you have yet to be wrong about the aliens you…adopt."

Robin looked up when he was not chided as he had been expecting, smiling after a moment he said, "I'd like to stay here."

Batman nodded, relieved Dick was alright and understood he was on his side , "Stay put then, I will return with replacement gloves when I can."

"Aw, he was worried," Kid Flash teased hugging his friend's shoulders, knowing he had been ordered to stay put as well.

"Like you said I am lacking in the superpowers department," Robin reminded his friend, glad Bruce was starting to warm up to Kid Flash as well.

"That has never stopped you before," Starfire chimed in, she was starting to understand where Robin learned to be so good at what he did.

"I'm starting to like you Red," Kid Flash praised, pretty sure she would pick up he was just teasing her a little. Starfire smiled glad her friends were happy, even if they were not exactly her friends anymore.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

"You seem trouble," J'onn observed, use to his human friends' many expressions and moods, some were harder to read then others.

"Do I?" Batman asked turning to the Martian, he was good at reading people even without his powers.

"The girl worries you?" It was just this side of a question, J'onn knew very little worried Batman, unless Robin was involved.

"Not exactly," Batman answered, she was not the only thing on his mind.

J'onn nodded, he had been a father once, "Robin has adopted her?"

Batman sighed softly, "He is as protective of her as he was of Superboy."

J'onn nodded again, Robin was so well liked and trusted because he was loyal and compassionate, he simply did not hide it as his father did. "It seems attacks on his friends are forgiven easily when the attacker is a sympathetic alien."

"You all aren't that bad," Batman informed him with a hint of Robin's impish grin.

J'onn smiled at the rare teasing, "Come, we good aliens should not spend so long in cages."

Batman nodded as he got up, watching Robin on the screen, "I hope you are right."

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

Starfire glanced at Robin who was leaning against her cell dozing at the moment, she had not noticed his eyed had closed at first. Kid Flash had been quizzing her on her 'Earthling', earning smiles from him, and the occasional chuckle from Robin. "Aw he's fine Star Cutie, it's been a long week." Kid Flash assured his fellow red head when she looked a little concerned about Robin falling asleep on them.

Starfire turned at his assurance, she could tell he cared deeply for Robin, and knew why he would be tried where she would not, "I am sorry."

"Thanks," Kid Flash said with a reassuring grin, she was rather endearing now that he was getting to know her. "Artemis will be pissed she missed all the fun."

"Artemis?" Starfire asked, sure that was another member of what Batman had simply called the Team.

"Blonde archer chick?" Kid Flash half asked, half supplied, her looks might be different, but she did not have any powers either. Starfire simply shook her head, that was another one that who knows what had happen to from her world, time, whatever. "She grows on people like Superboy."

"He is very protective," Starfire commented, not surprised someone with his power would react so violently to the comparatively fragile Robin in that condition.

"Yep," Kid Flash agreed, the guy was alright when not hating on monkeys or whatever, "He took us all out when we met, but he didn't know any better."

Starfire nodded, sure he had been confused as she had been once, "I attacked Robin. I had been held as a prisoner, and had crossed paths with him after escaping. He frighten me, as so much on Earth did then."

"You speak Earthling pretty good now," Kid Flash assured her, not surprised if that laugh Robin did sometimes had creped her out.

Starfire smiled at his compliment, and the memory of how she had learned Earthling, "Thank you."

"My what a terrifying alien she is indeed," J'onn comment in his normally calm humor, neither he or Batman changed their tones much when 'working'.

Starfire blinked up at the tall caped man with familiar green skin, "M'gann?"

"My niece," J'onn explain incase the questioning tone was because she wanted to know if this was M'gann's true form, or if they were related. "I am also a Martian."

Starfire got to her feet, hands folding before her, "Koriand'r of Tameran, Starfire to the Earthlings."

"J'onn," J'onn replied giving only one name, it did not surprise him she used an English name as well, "Tamerian hm? I have never met one."

"You've hear of her race then?" Batman asked as he entered the room, glancing at Robin, though no one but J'onn would have been able to tell he was not looking straight ahead.

"Sheeyra mentioned them once, they are fellow enemies of the Gordains," J'onn often spoke to his fellow aliens about the races they had come across.

Batman nodded, accepting that as all he needed to hear just then, "She would know."

"Who?" Starfire asked interested in this other alien was who knew of her people.

"Thanagarian," J'onn answered simply, "We also have a few Kryptonains.

Starfire nodded, familiar with one of those races, "Thanagar is home to mighty warriors who are also targeted by the vile Gordians. Are you Martians as well?"

"No, we are from this solar system," J'onn answered not really wishing to talk about his people just then.

Starfire titled her head as she remembered a few references she had for Martians, "You are not little."

Kid Flash chuckled at that, rubbing the back of his head when the two adult heroes turned to look at him, "Sorry."

"Ah yes, human entertainment," J'onn comment not blaming Kid Flash for his outburst, or his fellow alien for her confusion. She had clearly seen, or at least heard of, the little green men portrayal of his race, it was not always the most flattering portrayal.

"I prefer _real_ Martians, way nice," Kid Flash chimed in with a grin, true he only knew two, but both were alright by him.

"Thank you," J'onn said with a slight but sincere bow of his head, Kid Flash was impulsive and often blunt, but his heart was usually in the right place.

Starfire smiled at the exchange, Kid Flash could be very endearing with his impish grin and friendly teasing. "Batman said you wished to talk with me?"

"Yes child," J'onn answered the prompt, not surprised she wished to be free of her cell. "I have the ability to read your mind. We Martians value privacy, even that of our enemies, so I ask you now, will you fight me?"

Starfire curled her fingers around her chin in thought, allowing someone in her mind was not something to agree to lightly. Raven had a similar gift, a gift she had used on Robin with no ill effects for either. Looking up into red eyes she saw nothing to frighten her, only a little sadness hidden there. Refolding her hands before her she nodded, "I trust you J'onn, I will not fight."

J'onn nodded, in truth only another with telepathic abilities, or a will like Batman's, could hope to effectively fight him for any meaningful amount of time. "Thank you. This should not take long, nor should it cause you any discomfort."

"I am a warrior, discomfort does not concern me," Starfire explained tone even, "However, I do appreciate your concern."

J'onn nodded before phasing his hands through the field, gently taking the girls face in his hands as he closed his eyes. Every mind was different, but memories were often stored the same way, barriers and powers not withstanding. Flashes of battle intrigued him, some foes known but most foes and their worlds were not. Names came with clear faces and feelings, each teammate fondly remembered, some solemnly missed. Satisfied the girl was who and what she claimed to be he lowered his hands as he opened his eyes. Walking up to the control panel he nodded, before typing in the code to release his fellow alien. Starfire knelt down, taking Robin in her arms when the field fell and she could finally touch him again. J'onn watched her stand, Robin held gently in her arms, knowing what the boy meant to her. "We will do what we can to see you safely home."

Starfire shifted Robin so his head rested on her shoulder instead of hanging as it had been, looking up when the tall alien spoke gently to her, "Thank you."

"Until then please stay here," J'onn knew she would not leave her friends easily, but he still felt the need to say it.

Starfire nodded, more then willing to stay close to Robin, her Robin or not, "Of course."

"Kid Flash please show her to Robin's room?" J'onn ordered evenly, knowing their younger Flash liked feeling useful.

"No worries," Kid Flash assured the Martian as he placed his hand on Starfire's free shoulder, "Come on beautiful."

Batman held out a new set of gloves, which Kid Flash snatched as he passed, "So time travel?"

"Similar dimension, though also a few years from now, three at most," J'onn answered, from what the had seen their groups were both doing well at stopping evil from running wild.

"Busy girl," Batman commented mind already working, he had noticed the aliens preference for Robin's company, but was not sure what to do about it.

"Quite," J'onn agreed with a slight nod, "She is harmless to the Team."

Batman frowned, it was not the Team as a whole he was worried about just then "I'm sure she is."

"I need to return to the Tower and begin work on ways to send her home," J'onn knew such math would take time.

Batman nodded, J'onn was practical as he was, "I'll join you once Marvel gets here."

J'onn was not surprised by his decision, "I will see there is coffee."

Batman smiled at his teammate, they were all saints for putting up with him sometimes, "You are a good man J'onn."

J'onn smiled back, knowing how hard it could be for Batman to allow himself to show gentler emotions, "I do what I can."

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

"And this is where we keep the food," Wally explained, arm loosely around Starfire's shoulders as he showed her around.

"Where is…who?" Artemis asked blinking at the orange skinned girl in purple and silver, she had not been there before she was sure of that. '_Do any aliens females with human skin tones even still exist in outer space or what?'_

"Allow me, Starfire this is our lovely archer chick Artemis," Wally introduced, laying a hand on Artemis's shoulder, grin on his face.

Starfire nodded, recognizing the name but nothing else about the young human who was frowning at Kid Flash, her arms crossed, "Greetings."

"Yeah, Hi, who is she?" Artemis demanded wishing Robin or Kaldur were there to explain things, at least they made sense ninety nine percent of the time when they talked. If she knew they would be entertaining guests today she would have worn her uniform, and not a pair of pale jeans and a light grey tank top.

"Hot alien chick Supes jr and M'gann kindda beat up," Wally answered, use to Artemis and her moodiness, she and Superboy had that trait in common.

Artemis frowned at Wally for a moment, before glancing at the alien who was standing there perfectly straight, turning back to Wally she said, "What?"

Wally just grinned at the confused blonde for a moment, before she frowned at him in a way he decided would be bad for his health if she had to frown like that for too much longer. Moving back to Starfire's side he gestured to her, "This poor dear was zapped here, tried to help Rob, got jumped by Supes and M'gann, then got locked up, but she's cool with it."

Artemis sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, really wishing Robin would just show up, "Whatever."

"Welcome back," Kaldur greeted as he entered the kitchen spotting Artemis with Wally and the girl, it seemed introductions were going rather well. He noted Wally had taken the mere moments needed to change into normal clothing, dark casual fit jeans and a dark crimson tee shirt.

"Thanks Kaldur," Artemis respond, thankful one of the articulate males had joined them at last, "So another alien huh?" She was not surprised Kaldur was not wearing normal clothing, he rarely did unless going out with the team in a causal setting. Wally had been so right about them just needing to do normal teenage things now and then, a little fun never killed a super hero.

"It would seem so," Kaldur answered with a nod, he was still not use to this Starfire just yet. The alien seemed most agreeable if not a little sad, missing her home and friends while dealing with an alien world was something he could relate to.

Artemis made a mental note to count just how many of the Leagurs were aliens before the weekend, "And she can?"

"Take Superboy's right hook," Wally supplied with a grin, he hadn't seen much of the fight.

Starfire frowned slightly at her fellow redhead, not sure if he was entirely joking or not, "I can fly, and channel energy to attack."

"Flying, of course," Artemis drawled not all that impressed, it seemed all aliens could do that, wings or no.

"How do you feel?" Kaldur asked turning his attention back to Starfire, he had heard a few things about her, none of which was all that bad.

"I am well, we Tamerians can take a lot," Starfire assured the dark skinned man who had a very soothing voice. He did not look completely human, but she had learned those who became heroes, or villains, most often were not 'normal' humans.

"She's adorable!" Wally beamed, not surprised Kaldur was a little concerned about her, he really was a sweet guy despite his often stern expression.

"Ah huh," Artemis drawled use to Wally and his energy, "Where is everyone?" No one had mentioned anything about the Team being sent out, or otherwise being occupied.

"Robin crashed the others…no clue," Wally answered with a shrug, he was not worried since there were no explosions.

Artemis sighed, crossing her arms, "Get sick for a few days…"

"You are well now, thankfully," Kaldur soothed, use to Artemis and Superboy being a bit moody at times.

"Softie," Artemis teased with a grin, wishing more surface men had his manners, "I needed the sleep anyway."

"Yeah," Wally agreed with a nod, it was good to have the band back together. "Even Rob is burnt out, never though I'd say that." As worried as he had been having Batman here, and calm, made him feel better. He knew how protective Batman was of Robin, if his friend was worst then he looked it would show.

"I'll stick with shooting things. Is there food?" Artemis asked use to M'gann cooking when feeling down, or up…that alien sure did like to cook.

"Yeps, tons of sweets!" Wally beamed, brightly colored sweet things made everything better…for as long as they lasted. Nodding behind her to the glass table covered in cupcakes and other tasty sweets.

"_Great_, you high on sugar," Artemis drawled crossing her arms again, how long did a sugar high last when you had a system like Wally's anyway?

"Sugar?" Robin asked as he enter the kitchen, sugar sounded good to him just then.

"Hey Robin," Artemis greeted, she was happy to see her fellow super power lacking team mate again. Lose black tee shirt slightly rumbled, pale jeans, and normal shades in place. Shades meant not working, new girl must have been the only exciting thing to happen while she was gone.

"Artemis," Robin greeted back with a slight bow of his head, "Is there coffee?"

"Can be good buddy," Wally assured his tried looking friend before rushing around, the kid looked like he needed it.

"Rough day?" Artemis asked eyeing the youngest member of their team, she was use to him being as energetic, but rarely as annoying, as Wally.

"Yesterday," Robin answered folding his arms on the cool counter, "Hey Star."

"Robin," Starfire responded softly, frowning slightly but saying nothing more. This was not her Robin, these were not her friends, she felt very much the outsider just then.

"So, are we adopting every alien who beats up the team?" Artemis asked with her normal touch of sarcasm. While not as well trained in reading people as Robin she had noted the alien's expression and tone, she was not sure she liked it.

"Hey!" Wally protested stopping beside Robin, right hand on his shoulder, "Star didn't lay a hand on me or Robin here. Drink this you'll feel better."

"Thanks Wally," Robin smiled as he took the offered mug in both hands, breathing in the familiar scent of hot coffee before shipping it.

Wally smiled at the grateful former sidekick before holding out a mug to Artemis, "Artemis?"

"Thanks," Artemis said taking the mug as she leaned against the counter facing the team, just having coffee seemed to have perked Robin up, even if it was just a little.

"You like coffee?" Wally asked Starfire curious, he had made plenty knowing his friends. Kaldur did not drink much coffee, neither did he since it wore off too quickly to be of much help by the mug full.

"Umm…," Starfire trialed off, finger tapping her chin as she looked up, trying to remember if she had ever really tried it. She knew Robin enjoyed it, as this one seemed to, as did Raven.

Robin smiled at the adorable expression, holding out his mug to the alien, "Here." Starfire accepted the mug, sniffing the steaming liquid before shipping it, coughing she frowned at the mug. Robin chuckled taking his mug back, she looked like a little kid who had just eaten something they clearly did not like, "Well that's a no."

"Do you have any mustard?" Starfire inquired when a though hit her, not surprised by the confused looks her question received. She was use to humans looking at her that way, her friends were never cruel about it at least.

"To put in your coffee? Freaky, I like it," Wally grinned as he moved to fetch the alien her mustard and mug.

"Seriously, _eww_," Artemis cringed before shaking her head, sipping her coffee she decided there were weirder things aliens could crave.

"Whoa girly," Wally teased, he had never heard her sound so normal teenage girl before.

"Shut up, I _am_ a girl!" Artemis snapped annoyed, sighing she glanced at Robin who had stopped sipping his coffee, but not entirely lowered his mug.

"Could of fooled me," Wally teased with an impish grin, her uniform did not leave that fact out.

"I hate skirts alright? _God_," Artemis muttered, M'gann wore one, Zatanna did not when working, so she was not the only one.

Starfire took the mug and mustard from Wally ignoring the bantering pair. From Robin and Kaldur's lack of concern this was as normal as Beast Boy and Cyborg going at it. Tasting the coffee she frowned, adding a bit more she tasted it again. Content she set the mustard bottle down and grinned at Artemis, "Much better."

"_Aliens_," Artemis sighed, she really was not so bad, other then paying a bit too much attention to the thirteen year old in the room.

"Just ignore her babe," Wally suggested, arm loosely around Starfire's shoulder's, she did not seem to mind casual touching.

"I am an alien," Starfire reminded the human confused, if she called one of them human would that be insulting to them? The last thing she wanted to do was insult any of them, they had all been so kind since her release.

"He means her tone," Kaldur explained speaking up, all and all it was shaping up to be a rather normal day.

"Oh," Starfire had not minded much, she assumed the blonde was slightly annoyed she had missed a mission and Robin had been hurt. She had not taken offense to her tone, not everyone was as welcoming of strangers as she had become.

"Don't worry she's mouthy to everyone," Wally assured his fellow green eyed red head with a smirk.

"I am not!" Artemis protested, she hardly ever snapped at Robin or Kaldur, or Connor for that matter.

"It's just early," Robin assured Starfire, smile reassuring, he had bonded with Artemis during the Reds' attack, Wally sometimes picked on her a little too much.

"Why can't you be that smart?" Artemis cooed, Robin was awake now, and he was on her side, poor Wally.

"I wasn't trained by Batman," Wally reminded her in his defense, Batman was well respected because he seemed to know everything, Robin was still learning to do that.

"Pity," Artemis dismissed, returning to her half empty mug smirking, at least Robin had self control.

"Hey!" Wally cried, pouting at the blonde not sure how much she was just teasing him.

"I still love you Wally," Robin comforted, Wally was so expressive and his hurt looks, even in teasing, could hurt.

"My hero!" Wally cheered, wrapping his arms around slender but tone shoulders, he knew Robin would come to his defense.

"Not if you make me spill my coffee," Robin growl with mock annoyance, grin on his face.

"Oh, here you all are," M'gann entered from the living room, noting everyone but she and Connor were already there. Everyone but Kaldur and Starfire were dressed normally, so she assumed she had not missed anything vital.

"Hey beautiful!" Wally greeted waving, M'gann was normally a happy alien so she was fun to be around.

M'gann smiled at Wally, use to his exited greetings, turning to Starfire she fidgeted a little, "Hello."

Starfire noted her fellow alien's awkwardness and smiled warmly at her, "Hello M'gann, you seem well."

"A little sore but alright," M'gann responded, glancing at the torn purple the alien was still wearing. "How are you holding up?"

"I am well, thank you," Starfire answered bowing her head politely, she was a princess after all, she knew how to be diplomatic. "I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you."

"Oh, no, it was our bad, really," M'gann assured Starfire, hands up, she was being really great about everything.

"What?" Superboy asked as he walked up behind M'gann, noting everyone was in the kitchen.

"Morning Supes, want some coffee?" Wally asked, he rather like waiting on his friends from time to time.

"No," Superboy answered in his normal one word way, frowning at the other inhumanly colored redhead he nodded at her, "Shouldn't we give her something not torn to wear if she'll be staying?"

"Hello Megan," M'gann said lightly smacking her forehead with her palm. "We totally ruined your outfit, it's such a pretty purple too!" Biting her lip she noted the tear was not that bad really, and none of the males seemed to notice.

Starfire looked down, other then the tear she only had a few nicks, nothing to really worry about. "Please do not feel bad M'gann, you were protecting Robin, I completely understand."

"It's just clothes, what's the big deal?" Superboy could understand if her shirt had been ripped open or off, as his often were, but she was not showing much. He had seen plenty of women walking around with less on and no one minding really.

"It's a girl thing dude, just smile and nod. It is a fetching shade on you though. I guess we could get her some normal clothes." Wally frowned, it was rude to make their guest walk around in torn clothing, even if she still looked good in them.

"Well, if we are going to keep her around we kindda should, though she can't walk around looking like that." Artemis commented frowning, M'gann could look human and Kryptoians were human colored, lucky them.

Robin frowned, even though they were going to try their best to get her home a few new outfits were not a bad idea. "M'gann why don't you and Artemis see to that, she can't really leave after all."

"I guess I can make sure she gets some non-girly gear, Connor why don't you tag along?" Artemis asked setting down her mug on the counter, empty it was no longer useful.

"Me? Why?" Superboy asked confused, he could use some new shirts since they had been so busy this month, but that took like five minutes.

Artemis smirked as she stopped before him, "It's a human thing, when girls go shopping they bring a big strong man along to carry their bags. If you two are going to pass as human you need to learn this kind of thing."

"She has a point, and malls are a wonderful place to study human interactions," Wally chimed in as he refilled Robin's mug.

M'gann frowned, fingers curled around her chin, it made sense, and she had seen it on TV before. Connor was her boyfriend, short of, and he could throw a tank so a few bags would be nothing. "It would helps us fit in better. Robin promise you'll take it easy alright?"

Robin grinned at the worried Martian, she really was a softie, "I'll be lazy promise, Wally and Star will see to it."

"Totally," Wally agreed hugging Robin, "I'll take good care of our little birdie."

Starfire tilted her head as they talked about group human shopping customs, a topic she new little about. It seemed decided this team's two aliens and the human dubbed Artemis would go, though she did not remember Superboy saying he would go. When Wally pulled Robin to him she frown slightly, momentarily jealous, before remembering that was not her Robin. She should not get jealous of friendship, she never minded any of the others so close to her Robin, why was this one different? Sighing she sided with he was not her Robin, and he was also younger. She knew a little about humans but fifteen was considered too young to do most things, though it seamed both teams were made of mostly fifteen to eighteen year olds. This Robin was just a child, barely a teenager, it made sense she was protective of him, the others seemed to feel the same way. "I would enjoy learning more about this world."

"Settled then, Kal can even baby sit us," Wally teased since Kaldur looked less human then their clone friend, the gills did stand out to normal people.

"I would also like to learn more about Starfire's world. You three should go, we will call if anything comes up." Kaldur glanced at Robin, the youth was sipping his coffee grinning at Wally, normalcy.

"Later then, come on it's high time you learned why we humans love our motorcycles. Connor has a bueat." Artemis grinned pushing the two aliens out of the kitchen ignoring Connor's muttering, and M'gann waving over her shoulder.

"I do not understand why M'gann feels so guilty over my clothing, on Tamaran one does not apologize for a good fight. If anything she should apologize for making me drop Robin, luckily he was not further injured by our fighting." Starfire sighed, arms folding before her, she had no doubt the aliens would have been heartbroken if they had hurt their friend.

"Starfire I'm fine, really. It's sweet of you to worry but I'm not as fragile as I look." Robin smiled reassuringly at the alien, he might not know her very well, but she was really very sweet.

Starfire blinked when she swore she heard the same softness she knew so well in this Robin's voice, his smile so familiar. Just staring at him for a moment she could not help but smile, she never could resist his smile. "We have faced off before, your strength is most impressive for a powerless human."

Robin blinked at the odd look, relaxing when she smiled, absolutely adorable. When she mentioned facing off against him he tilted his head, rubbing the back of it with a laugh. "Yeah, well, when you have no superpowers you have to train to take down those that do. Batman has had to do that since he put on the cowl, I'm still learning."

"Pasha, this guy is our little ninja hacker, and we wouldn't trade him for any super powered badass!" Wally praised ruffling Robin's soft hair, laughing when Robin batted at him like a cat.

Kaldur shook his head with a smile, antics aside he was in complete agreement. "It would be nice if we could all take a beating as well as Superboy."

"Can't doge everything, even at my speed, speaking of snack time!" Wally cried pulling Robin with him into the living room, ignoring his cry of protest. Sitting him down he fetched his mug and held it out, "Lazy remember?"

"I'm sure they would not mind me walking this far," Robin reminded Wally as he took his mug. Shaking his head he sighed, sometimes his friends worried a little too much about him, "Thanks for caring."

Wally was relieved when Robin spoke again after chiding him, half smirking he snatched a cupcake with a lovely shade of blue icing. He had always loved blue, even if it was tided to sadness. Holding it out to Robin he smiled, "We all need babied a little now and then."

Robin looked up at Wally, he was looking at the blue icing, but he was not sure what he was seeing. When it was held out to him he reached for it automatically, pausing when Wally responded. Blinking he smiled, a little spoiling would not hurt anyone, "I guess I can stand a little babying."

Starfire blinked when Robin and Wally were gone, wondering if Wally did this short of thing often. Walking into the living room she listened to them talk, her Robin seemed to enjoy spoiling more then being spoiled as well. Sitting down in the green chair closest to where Robin was sitting she took a light green cupcake. Smiling at the shade of blue Robin was holding she bit into the sweet looking sweet and giggled, "Mint frosting!"

Robin turned his attention at the giggle, there was no mistaking a happy Starfire with anything else, "Like mint too?"

"Yes, but it brings back memories as well, good ones of my friends," Starfire was feeling less alone now that she was bonding with these, hopefully, new friends. _'I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting.' _'_Uh Starfire, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping._'

Wally sat down beside Robin, a few plates, forks, and napkins now sitting on a clear patch of the table. "Don't worry Star Cutie, we'll get you back home, but until then we'll be your friends."

Kaldur smiled sitting in the remaining green chair, taking a chocolate brownie, "You are among friends."

Starfire smiled touched, she had not felt so welcomed since joining the Titans, turning to Robin she was even more comforted by his smile. "I thank you all, I can only hope when, or if, my self here meets you all she will feel as welcomed."

"I'm sure she will, the League is not in the habit of making good guys feel unwelcome." Robin was not sure where their Starfire was but hoped she was alright, if this one was any indication she would fit in well.

Wally swallowed, multicolored frosting smeared on his lips, "Even normal Joes get a warm welcome, well maybe not from Batman."

"Batman doesn't do warm welcomes, never really did I guess," Robin shrugged, Bruce had cut himself off from everyone but Alfred rather young, Uncle Clark one was of the few friends he really had outside of the family.

"Guy's gotta fail at something, social niceties are more Superman's thing," Wally commented, watching Robin finally take a bit of the pretty blue he had been holding absently.

"Not everyone can excel at everything," Kaldur reminded the others, not upset with being one of the polite ones. Robin was not rude but in uniform he became more focused, only occasionally coming off as rude. One could hardly fault him for a rude moment now and then when he was trained by Batman.

Starfire though about that as she nibbled on sweet mint and dark chocolate, humans made such tasty things. Deciding that would take a lot of fun out of life she nodded, "Flaws are more interesting."

"Then Wally must be fascinating to you?" Robin teased watching Wally, they often snipped at each other, it was rarely meant to harm.

"Oh yes, very much so! I enjoy learning about all of my friends!" Starfire had been fascinated by Humans since meting Robin, not that she had planed on falling in love when she sent him flying.

Wally grinned, Robin shook his head, Kaldur sighed, "Too cute. Are all you guys so excitable or just you?"

"We are a passionate people Wally, we always have been such. I have learned many humans are as well." Starfire had some friends that were emotional like Beast Boy, and Cyborg and those that were not like Raven and Robin. This Robin was calm but more expressive then her Robin when they had first met, she rather liked it.

Kaldur nodded, while human Atlantians and Surface Dwellers were not the same, these however were his friends, human or otherwise. "I too have found Surface Dwellers to be different, however, these are my friends."

"Surface…you are from Atlantis then?" Starfire asked remembering Aqualad was very pale with black eyes, also not normal human looking.

Kaldur blinked before nodding, he should have expected Robin's girlfriend to know about the different races that made up the League. "Yes I am, do you know many?"

Starfire shook her head, "Only one, he is rather nice once he is sure you mean the sea no harm." She saw no reason for humans to damage their home, but humans did some strange things really.

"Most of them stay underwater, just like most of us stay on land, to each his own really." Wally shrugged, aquariums were nice but he would not want to live in one, "Fun at beach parties though, we have our own little beach."

"Actually it is kindda nice, some of us can't be themselves at a public one, plus Wolf would stand out." Robin liked the view himself, it reminded him what was worth fighting for.

"Wolf?" Starfire asked, she had not met anyone named Wolf before, perhaps he could become one like Beast Boy.

"Wolf is Supes pet wolf, picked him up on a mission. The guy is nice enough as long as Supes likes ya." Wally had bonded a little, Robin was better with animals then he was.

"Where is this Wolf now?" Starfire knew wolves were not allowed in malls, they were not dogs despite similar ancestry.

"I think he's playing with Cap, the guy loves spoiling the pooch, he's a big kid at heart." Wally was pretty sure that was where he had gone, Batman and Black Canary were here, Canary was going out for a few days so Marvel was back.

"Cap?" Starfire asked frowning, she had nothing to go with that name other then the word captain.

"Captain Marvel is a league member who likes to hang when he can, since we are young the League likes to have a few members here to train us when not needed." Robin had no doubt they would get along, Cap seemed to like everyone who was not a Super Villain. "Where did all this come from anyway Wally?"

"Zatana helped M'gann, she felt bad we were all worn out and she missed the fun. She had to run, some mystic thingy I so don't understand." Wally shrugged, instant bake was an awesome trick at any rate.

"Zatana is an honorary member then?" Starfire had never heard of her either, she had some note comparing to do when she got home.

"Yeah, her dad is in the League, and is just a tad bit protective of her. The guy even freaked at Robin being nice to her, as if right?" Wally had to admit the pair got along really well, and she was fun to hang out with.

Starfire frowned, was she also thirteen? Surly if she was the same age as the others a father who worried about boys would not worry about Robin. "When I took my friends to my world Robin was…chided for placing a hand on my shoulder. I had forgotten to warn my friend about touching me."

"Why no touchy? Is it a guy and girl thing, or not at all?" Wally frowned, he did that to Robin all the time, Robin not so much. He was pretty sure Batman did not encourage psychical signs of affection besides saving someone from harm.

Starfire looked down embarrassed, "I am a princess, touching me in general is not allowed. I fear since our war with the Gorrdains we have become a bit defensive towards outsiders."

"You're a real princess huh? I guess I should stop calling you Star Cutie then?" Wally glanced at Robin, on her world his best friend was dating an alien princess, dude.

"No, please? I do not wish to be treated any differently. I am Crown Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, but on earth I am simply Starfire." Starfire smiled, hoping it would be taken well, humans could be unpredictable. Kaldur looked thoughtful, Wally a little timid, Robin just tilted his head at her.

"Did you tell the Titans when you first got to earth?" Robin asked curious, he understood the desire to hide who you were and be someone else, he did it every day.

"No, after I was freed from their slave ship, and joined you all I did not want to risk it. We all kept secrets at first, so do all of you, do you not?" She noted the shades, no one acted like they were new, at least Robin hid something from the others.

"Nothing uber important really, I mean we are friends, and that is all I really need to know." Wally wanted to be trusted but knew that kind of trust took time, at least Robin wanted to tell him, he knew that.

"Wally does have a point, we have shared the battlefield many times, and I am honored to count you each as a brother or sister." Bowing his head he smiled, Kaldur treasured his friends more then anything.

"M'gann would love all of this," Robin smiled as he close his eyes, it felt good to be around people who cared. Bruce and Alfred were family, but he had grown up with a large extended family and had missed having that. Bruce had not had that until the League came about.

"Supes would mutter until she got him to eat something, don't get me wrong we love the guy, really, but he's still adjusting to dealing with people." Wally was sure Connor would continue learning to fit in, he was not all alone anymore.

"My friends have been ever so patient with me, most humans have been curious rather then fearful of me." Starfire knew her power did scare some but she was a hero, she did not mean to scare anyone. Glancing at Robin she knew when he became Batman someday he would inspire fear just by existing. After meeting this world's Batman she was starting to understand how a man with no powers could scare criminals in ways Superman never could.

"Aliens aren't just for Sci- Fi anymore so most of us are cool enough with them. I'm sure glaring with your eyes all aglow you are pretty scary, but I think you're adorable." Wally grinned at the alien, having people be afraid of you on sight had to suck for such a gentle person.

Robin shook his head, Wally did enjoy giving compliments, "You can ask M'gann and Connor when they get back. Do all Tamerians look like you?"

"They all share my coloring except for my elder sister, her hair is black and her eyes violet, she is Blackfire." Starfire wondered if her sister was the way she was because she was born different, or if she was made to feel different?

Wally frowned picturing that, it would make her a bit more intimidating looking, "I prefer the red."

"Thank you, yours is very pleasant shade as well. Tell me what is this place?" Starfire knew she was underground, and near a beach from earlier in the conversation. Her home on Earth was near the shore as well so she took some comfort in that fact, even if she was not sure how close to home she was.

"The Cave, as we call it, is an old Justice League HQ. The baddies know about it so it became a tourist trap, and now our secret base. We know that they know, but they don't know that we are here." Wally had grown rather attached to the old place himself, good times had been had here.

Starfire blinked, human logic was often odd but understandable after a moment, "Our base is out in the open, away from people. Do you not worry about the enemy finding this place?"

"Nah, Bats has that kind of thing covered, the guy does not miss much." Wally knew Batman watched this place like a hawk because of Robin mostly, he was Daddy Bats after all.

"The League has plans in place for such a discovery, they do what they can to protect us while allowing us to do what we have trained to do." Kaldur knew some of the Team were more worried about then others, not all of them could take the damage he or Connor could.

Robin nodded absently, turning his attention to Wally when he held out one of the mint frosted cupcakes Starfire had been enjoying. Grinning at his friend he took it, Wally did get him like none of the others did. "He was not happy with us, but we did kindda drop a building on our heads so…" He shrugged as he let the though go, Batman had good reasons to not be happy with them. "It all worked out."

Wally chuckled, the kid was learning casual was your friend slowly but surely pretty well, "The kid does have a point."

Starfire frown, tilting her head, "Why did you do such a thing? Surly it was a mistake of some kind?"

"Nope," Wally answered still grinning a little, "Boy Wonder here hacked the comp and we went after Cadmus, found Supes jr, and had to drop a building on the crazy doc's head after he took some bad stuff and went Mr. Hyde on us."

Robin noted the blink, she likely got most of what Wally had just said, she did speak American pretty well. "The doctor in charge of Superboy did not like the fact we let him go, or wanted to free him. He took a serum and became a mindless monster, we took him down with the building. Luckily Superboy and Aqualad can take that, and shield Wally and myself from debris."

"Still hurt though, but totally worth it. After telling off the League, some more politely then others, we formed the Team and here we are." Wally was not unhappy with the overall outcome, the more the merrier.

Starfire considered the backstories of her friends and compared them to the one she had just heard. She could have been Superboy in that story, she too had attacked Robin and was now counted as a close friend. "You are much more forgiving then Batman."

Robin blinked, did everyone really think Bruce was some sort of monster? He was cold and hard as Batman but he was fair, he did not go around hurting good people, and he tried not to scare them either. "I'm not really, he's just…he's not so good with gentler emotions."

"You have told me this on many occasions, he is cold, distant, stubborn, obsessive, what you fear you would have become if we had not been there." Starfire watched Robin's face, clearly it was a shared fear. Looking down she fidgeted slightly, "You can be focused, but it is only because you care so very much about people."

Wally glanced at Robin, he knew a bit about Robin's fear of becoming detached, he was not entirely sure why. Robin was not Batman, he was full of life, personality, hope, maybe in time, all alone, he could lose that but he was not alone. "Sounds like they had a falling out."

Starfire nodded, Wally was this Robin's best friend, the one who comforted him as she had tried to do. "It was why he was in Jump City, I have yet to meet my Batman, but yours seems rather…similar."

Robin frowned, they fought now and then but even though he was here, most of the time, and no longer wanted to become the Batman they were still close. "Did he tell you why he left?"

"He treated you like a child, tried to protect you from everything, would not except you had grown up and could fight on your own." Starfire knew parents could be like that, and Robin put himself in danger constantly. "Is that not why you all are here?"

Wally bit his lip looking to his fellow friends and team mates, Kaldur looked thoughtful, Robin looked at his folded hands. "Well yes and no, I mean yes we want to prove we are not just kids anymore. The League works with us, we are not rebelling against them like Red Arrow."

"Speedy," Robin supplied since she might know that name, "Red Arrow was not pleased with the League's lack of trust so he quit being Speedy, and fighting alongside Green Arrow. We went to Cadmus after I hacked the system because we kindda agreed with him, just not enough to walk out as well. We are still kids really, and the League does try to protect us, but it is what the League does, it protects."

"We fight so that others do not have to." Kaldur agreed with a nod, clearly this talk of Robin following in Speedy's footsteps had bothered him. "In time we will be given the choice to join the League, but for now we work in the shadows, doing what they cannot."

"They handle the heavy lifting jobs, we get the covert James Bond gigs, all in all a good deal. I guess if you end up stuck here you'll get that choice too huh?" Wally frowned rubbing his chin, she would stand out but she did not seem to mind that.

Starfire sighed softly, "I am thankful, but I do not belong here. If I am stuck here I will join your fight, I have fought besides some of you before, and will be honored to continue."

"Well said Starfire, do not worry, we will do all that we can to see you safely home. While you are here please try and enjoy yourself, I am sure your friends would want that." Kaldur smiled gently as he stood, inclining his head slightly at the alien princess. "I promised my King I would brief him today, so I leave Robin in your care Princess."

Starfire smiled at the polite young man, he was very charming and princely, bowing her head she decided she liked both Aqualads she knew. "I will see he and Wally behave themselves Aqualad."

"Kal is a great big bro," Wally teased smiling, Kaldur had a more subtle sense of humor then he or Robin, but he was always looking out for them like a brother should.

Robin glanced at Starfire, he understood missing something that was gone, though her home was still there as she had left it. "He is right Star, we have the best minds in the fields of science and magic working on this, we _will _get you home."

Starfire smiled touched, Robin always was so sure things would work out, odd for someone who had lost so much so young. "I have faith, but if I am to remain I will do what I can for this world. I could not ask to be in better company on this world."

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, you're going to make me cry at this rate." Wally wiped his eyes but he was smiling, she was so sincere it was hard not to be touched. "Rob you think we could take her outside? I mean M'gann was out there all green, and it is nice out today."

Robin closed his eyes hoping Starfire would at least be able to say goodbye if she was stuck here, it would be like losing one of the Team. Turning his attention to Wally he tilted his head, "Some fresh air would be nice, Starfire you alright with that?"

"I would love to see more of your home, it sounds very pleasant." Starfire stood, sea air was what she was use to now, familiar was bittersweet but welcomed. "Is not the Beach for relaxing on?"

"That and beach volley ball, teach you later when the others get back." Wally promised standing, "I'll meet you both outside."

Starfire watched the redhead blur away and shook her head, a sugar rush was a sugar rush. "I did not mean to upset you Robin, what happen between my Robin and Batman need not happen to you and your father."

"He does scare me sometimes, without Wally and the others I could become him, maybe even worst then." Robin sighed softly, "Am I like him?"

"Oh very much yes, he has relaxed a great deal since we first met, he did not have a Wally before." Starfire liked Robin relaxed, focused he was so cold and pushed her away, she did not like being pushed away.

Robin smiled a little at that, "We've been friends for a while now, he does his best to keep me from taking myself too seriously."

"He is very wise, come before he worries about us." Starfire held out her hand, use to flying with Robin, in and out of battle. "Care to fly?"

"Fly?" Robin asked, staring at the slender hand held out to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Since they were dating on her world it likely was, would it be wrong to let her carry him here just once? Uncle Clark had a few times, it had been fun, and clearly Superman enjoyed using his gifts to amuse children rather then always saving them. Placing his hand in hers he gave her a little smile, "You're going to make Wally jealous."

Starfire smiled when Robin placed his hand in hers, half teasing remark so normal, "I wish to baby you just a little as well."

Robin chuckled, it was nice feeling loved, and Starfire happy just made him want to smile, she was just one of those people. "Just a little."

Starfire nodded before sweeping Robin into her arms, even if she had no super strength he would be no bother to carry around. "Agreed then." Hovering off the ground she allowed him to loosely wrap his arms around her neck before flying off, it felt good to fly again.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

"I forgot how creepy this place can be quiet." Artemis mussed as she entered the living room, snatching a pink frosted cupcake she hoped was strawberry.

"They are near, likely outside," M'gann informed her friends as she surveyed the table, about half the sweets were gone. It pleased her that her friends had been enjoying them, she liked being around content minds.

"It is a nice day, you two go stash everything, I'll hunt them down." Artemis had a pretty good idea where they had gone, she had been trained to find people.

"Good luck," M'gann called as she headed for the rooms, "I hope she is fitting in alright."

"Why? She will be going home, getting attached is just stupid." Connor got why she was trying to bond with Robin, he liked the kid as well, but she did not know the others really, or at all.

M'gann sighed, she loved Connor but his lack of empathy bothered her sometimes, "It is human, I know we are not human, but we are not that different where it matters."

"You don't like her bonding with Robin, but everyone else is alright?" Connor was confused, perhaps this was another 'girl thing'.

"Would you want me flirting with another Superboy? I know she means no harm, but I cannot help but worry." M'gann entered a room, hugging herself lightly as Connor set the bags on the bed. Turning when he wrapped his arms loosely around her, smiling up at him, "Softie."

"Robin will be fine M'gann, he is a smart kid. Come on, I'm sure the others will be happy to see you." Letting her go he held out a hand, it was sweet when she worried, even if it was not over him.

M'gann took the offered hand with a smile, his touch was always so gentle, "Lead on then, I wish to see them as well."

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

Artemis folded her arms as sighed, Wally was pointing as he told Starfire about Happy Harbor, clearly enjoying himself. Robin was sitting near Starfire, pale jeans rolled up, feet in the water. Clearing her throat she chuckled when Wally jumped slightly, Robin just tilted his head back to glance at her. "The others are putting the bags in a guest room. Kaldur here?"

"Quick visit home, Robin has been lazy the whole time." Wally grinned at Artemis, it was good to have her back after she was out sick.

"I guess I should change then? I will see you all soon, Artemis thank you for shopping for me." Starfire bowed her head, arms folded before her. She would get to know Artemis once she was wearing some of her new clothes.

"No big," Artemis assured the alien with a shrug, watching her go she walked up to and then crouched behind Robin. "Way to be normal."

Robin grinned, Artemis had an interesting way of communicating sometimes, "Wally has taught me well."

"So how was the Mall?" Wally asked crouching down as well, he was not interested in getting sand all over his jeans.

"Informative really, I think we should regroup with some real food and figure out what to do." Artemis was happy to see her friends just hanging out like normal teens their age.

"I vote yes. I wonder if her uncle can cook?" Wally tapped his chin in thought, turning his attention when Robin got to his feet, brushing the sand from his jeans.

"So Connor behaved?" Robin asked, half smirking, knowing Connor still had problems in public.

"Just like any other boyfriend dragged along while his girlfriend and her friend shops, he does not get the appeal of the mall." Artemis bantered back, most straight males did not, Connor was just a normal guy in that respect.

"Tell us all about your mall run with aliens while we walk, don't leave out anything good now." Wally teased slipping between the powerless pair, an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Auntie Anne's lines are now officially hated," Artemis began, use to Wally and his touching, he was perfectly harmless so she did not mind. Outside of sparing, or a moment of clumsiness, none of the males around manhandled her. Though when Wally was very excited he came close, she forgave him because she knew he did not mean anything by it.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

Starfire hummed softly as she fished brushing out her now dried hair, uniform folded and placed into the smallest of the bags she had found waiting for her. M'gann was cooking, the boys were doing whatever they normally did, Artemis she had no clue about. Looking down at the pale lavender sweeter she had chosen, it was so soft and light it reminded her of cotton candy, she frowned. Sighing when her thoughts drifted back to her Robin, she jumped slightly at a soft rap on the door. "It is open."

"Bad time?" Robin asked as he peaked around the door, Starfire looked lost in thought just then.

"Robin…please enter." Starfire smiled a little, happy to see this Robin even if he was not her own. "Is there food?"

"M'gann will call, how are you holding up?" Robin asked as he sat down on the corner of her temporary bed, hands folding between his knees.

Starfire turn, her Robin often relaxed when it was just the two of them, especially when the team was still new. "I miss my friends. You all have been very kind, but I miss my Robin." Biting her lip she loosely hugged herself and looked down, "Forgive me? I do not mean anything, but while you are so like him, you are also a stranger to me."

"It's alright Starfire, really, I may not be the Robin you know but I can still be your friend…if you want." Robin could understand what she was going through really, feeling like you did not belong was not something humans enjoyed either.

Starfire smiled, eyes misty, hoping all Robins were so like her own, it would make those universes just a little less cold. "I would enjoy that very much. I fear some of your friends are weary of such friendship."

Robin shook his head, wondering if the Titians were as protective of each other, or if it was mostly Starfire. "I am the youngest, and they are just worried one of us will get hurt."

"I will miss you when I return home but I would not call that a hurt…do they fear I will forget you are not my Robin?" Starfire could understand such a fear, she had shown a clear preference for his company, and she believed he was enjoying hers as well.

"A little," Robin answered softly, sure her friends would worry about him the same way, he was also thirteen but he was not going to go there. "I don't mind if you do forget now and then, I'm sure he won't either."

"He would assure me I was only being nice, as I am with Wally." Starfire flew up to him, landing before him she frowned at the shades, "Must you wear those always?"

"When out of uniform yeah, not just my life on the line and all." Robin reached up and pulled them away, folding them in his hands. Looking up he smiled reassuringly at her, "You already know me, so it really doesn't matter does it?"

"No, it does not," Starfire agreed as she reached out and touched his cheek with a smile, "Thank you."

"It's easy," Robin assured her grinning, it was nice just being himself with another person, a person who knew all his dark little secretes. Turning his head he called back to M'gann before turning his attention back to Starfire. "Hungary?"

"She did not call to me…is it because I am not one of you?" Starfire asked tilting her head, expression somewhat anxious, she had noticed Robin tilt his head as if listening to a verbal shout. She knew the Team spoke like that often when in the field, and was sure they had learned to control such gestures.

"M'gann is careful about who she links with, she was not aware we humans are a bit weary of telepathy. If you assure her you do not mind she will talk to you in your head as well." Robin replaced his shades as he stood, his normal was very Twilight Zone.

Starfire nodded relaxing, Raven was careful with the use of her less offensive abilities as well, "Then I will so assure her. Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful, ignore Wally," Robin answered as he opened the door for her, she had not seemed to mind Wally yet.

Starfire beamed at the complement as she walked out, "I do not mind Wally, he means nothing by his comments. It smells wonderful."

Robin chuckled shaking his head, M'gann did not mind Wally until Connor started to, "M'gann does love to cook."

"I believe she likes to see you all smile, I know I do." Starfire grinned at Robin, she adored his smile, especially when he smiled just for her.

"Insightful," Robin praised as he walked beside her, she was a happy person, but there was much more to her then just a happy smile.

"I have learned much from you," Starfire took Robin's hand, squeezing it gently before releasing him, rounding a corner she entered the main room and smiled. Getting to know these people would help her when she met them all on her world. Turning when Robin stopped beside her she smiled, her Robin would be busy when she got home.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

Sorry if this makes anyone want cupcakes, I know I did…and do again now. I am pretty happy with the rest of the Team, J'onn I based on what I got from a few clips of him with Batman from the Justice League. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter, Starfire was happier this time around so yeah! Remember to post any ideas or suggestions for this fic or others in your review. Kay, see ya.


End file.
